


Drabbles

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [23]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Marconi, ep67 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosleia asked for Cecilos 48, Childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated and used Gap Year Cecil rather than little child Cecil.

Carlos opened the album randomly.  
"Ceec? You're the spitting image of this guy. Your grandfather?"

Cecil looked and laughed.  
"No, silly, that's me!"  
Carlos pulled his eyebrows down and shook his head.  
"No way. I recognise that man beside him. It's Marconi! He's real famous!"  
"Mmm, knew he had it in him." Cecil nodded. "Great teacher too, showed me so many things I never could have done on my own."

Carlos stared. "You're kidding, right? Time is weird but not THAT weird."  
Cecil smiled and kissed Carlos's wrinkled forehead.  
"He blew me away. I've been really into scientists ever since."


	2. Anon asked for Cecilos 88 "Pain"

Cecil sucked in sharp breath. Carlos flustered.  
"I'm sorry, this is so painful!"  
Cecil puffed out hard. "Not your fault, babe, hurts for everyone."

Carlos took Cecil's hand, winced at his sudden grip, another suck and puff.  
"It is my fault. I didn't know, didn't do my research properly."

Cecil laughed, strangely shrill, out of place in their clinical surroundings.  
"Y'know we could've done this at home?"

"No, honey." Carlos shook his head, making curls dance. "I want you both to have the best care."  
Cecil smiled through his pain. "We have you."

The midwife laughed. "It's a healthy baby!"


	3. Cosleia said Cecearl 21 (Jealous kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the kiss meme thing on tumblr.

Earl sighed. “We could’ve had something. If only—”  
Cecil turned away, looked at the corner of the bar by his elbow. “Don’t say it, Earl, there’s no point. You know how I feel about you, about Carlos.” He sipped his drink and replaced it gently.  
“If only you’d let go. I’m jealous of someone who hardly exists.”  
Cecil’s attention snapped to Earl’s face. “How can you say that! Carlos is—”  
“Not coming back!”  
Earl kissed Cecil, hand on back of head. Cecil stood and pushed his barstool back hard enough to topple it. Earl cursed quietly as Cecil walked away.


	4. Cosleia said Earlos 15 (Kiss on the back)

Carlos woke slowly, warm and comfortable. He luxuriated in his asleep but aware state until forced into consciousness by movement from his side. Carlos smiled, stretched and yawned, rolled.  
His arm landed on the prone figure. Carlos stroked the figure’s back. He opened his eyes, propped himself up on one elbow, stroked again from nape to hip. The figure emitted an appreciative groan.  
Carlos leaned down and left a lingering kiss between the shoulder blades. He sighed. The figure turned, smiled and kissed Carlos gently.  
“We should get ready. I miss him so much.”  
Earl touched Carlos’s face. “Me too.”


	5. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosleia said Prompt set #461 #5, Earlos, "I'd like to leave my body here."

Carlos brought coffee. He patted Earl's leg.  
'"Hey, Ceece is in the shower." 

Earl lay motionless. Carlos placed Earl's mug on the floor by Earl's hand and rubbed the prone man's back, stroked his hair.  
"You need to get up! Earl, you'll be late for work."  
Earl groaned. Carlos guided Earl's hand to his caffeine. Earl lifted the mug and pushed himself up with his other arm. Carlos grinned.

Earl drank and scowled. "It's not funny. He's insatiable sometimes!" Carlos sniggered. Earl lay face down again. "Send my mind to work. I'd like to leave my body here. To recover."


	6. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Colseia: Cecearlos "you lied to me!"

Cecil pointed to emphasise his accusation. "You lied to me! Both of you!"

Carlos stared at the table. Earl at the ceiling. Both smiled and stared at Cecil.  
"It's called bluffing," Earl explained. "You have to make the other players think you have a better hand than you actually got."  
"Rules are rules," Carlos added. "Shorts, please." 

Cecil huffed, "I think you're making this up as you go along," but stood to obey. Earl and Carlos glanced at each other and grinned. Earl laughed as he gathered up the cards and shuffled. "Ceece, sweetie, we know you play to lose."


	7. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anon said Cecil/Carlos  
> "Wanna dance?"

Carlos slunk around the periphery of the party, too polite to leave. Urgent science deferred, distraction built resentment. Music blared too loud to tune out. Carlos checked his watch again.

"Carlos! You came!" Carlos turned, a nervous half-smile playing with his lips. Cecil reached out one hand, palm up. "Wanna dance?"

Carlos took the offered hand, put his other on Cecil's shoulder. Cecil held his waist. The music slowed for them.

"I thought you'd be too busy with science." Cecil said, lips inches from Carlos's cheek.  
"No," Carlos smiled, leaning closer to murmur in Cecil's ear. "Nothing that can't wait."


End file.
